


Meet Me in Monochrome

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [113]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek and Stiles meet again, Drabble, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Stiles isn't named, of course it's Stiles, see author's note for more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: A drabble inspired by Hoechlin's So It Goes photo shoot.





	Meet Me in Monochrome

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [photoset](http://carlospy.tumblr.com/post/175027890391/x) I've written a drabble.
> 
> I'm uneasy writing anything that draws on their canon tragedies but for this drabble to have any meaning Stiles and Derek have been apart for some time. Who knows why! 
> 
> There's more back story to this drabble than drabble itself.

Derek left his car at the roadside and took a shortcut through a dry field, its deep weeds faded brown.

In town, in front of the feed store, the dusty colorlessness of his view was interrupted by a blue Jeep.

_The_ blue Jeep.

Was it a mirage? Derek had seen those too.

He had to touch it to be sure.

“Hey!” came a voice he hadn’t heard in years. “Hands off my baby.”

Derek remembered, this “baby” was spelled to keep running despite its age. The spell-caster now stood in front of him too, grinning.

They didn’t embrace. Not yet.


End file.
